First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $4$ times $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-4$ and the product of $3$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $2$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (4x + 2) = \color{orange}{3(4x+2)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{3(4x+2)}$ $3(4x+2)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(4x+2)-4$.